


Voices

by I_Am_A_Bish



Series: Friends In Trouble [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Help, M/M, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Bish/pseuds/I_Am_A_Bish
Summary: Kyle hears voices, can his friends help him?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Frosta - Relationship, Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Friends In Trouble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755592
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Finding out

Today was a happy day. At least for most. Not Kyle though. 

> Kyle had dealt with Voices all his life and it was impossible to make them go away, he was lucky he didn't see them all the time though.
> 
> He hated having to deal with it alone but couldn't bring himself to bother them. He cried silently as his friend Lonnie and crush Rogelio left the house to walk to a little get together at the bright moon castle.
> 
> He told them he would meet them later but just wasnt in the mood to interact with anyone. Last night the voices came and yelled in his ears. He didnt sleep. He was afraid to.
> 
> He looked in the mirror before grabbing a Razor from underneath the sink in the far corner. Cutting was one way he coped.
> 
> The other was pills and sadly he didn't have any left so this was his best option. 
> 
> He stood over the sink and began to cut deep into the skin on his arms. With each cut the voices cooed with happiness and encouraged him. Finally when he felt too weak he stopped and cleaned up all the blood. 
> 
> He didn't bother to clean his cuts and just stuffed tissues up his long sleeves. He cleaned his face with water and tried his best to cover up his bags and tear stains with Lonnies makeup she rarely used.
> 
> When he looked OK enough he left the house and began to walk to the castle. He hummed Medicate one of his favorite songs as he made his way over.
> 
> When he finally arrived some guards escorted him after he presented ID to the room where all the friends would chat.
> 
> He sat in the only available seat next to Adora. He looked tired but luckily no one noticed. 
> 
> "So, I hope you all are having a wonderful day! Me and Bow wanted to have a little get together since the dramas all over." Glimmer chuckled holding Bows hand. 
> 
> Most everyone was there. Kyle and Rogelio left Imp with a babysitter since they had adopted him and needed someone to watch him.
> 
> Kyle smiled thinking about his adopted son. He and Rogelio always loved each other even though Kyle believed he wasn't worthy of love and when all drama settled adopted Imp from Hordak and Entrapta. 
> 
> The reason for this was because Hordak and Entrapta believed Imp deserved to live with people who would treat him like a son when Hordak and Entrapta treated him like a science partner.
> 
> The couple agreed and ever since raised Imp together. Kyle was so happy minus the voices. He always smiled for his boyfriend and son even though he wasn't happy with himself. He didn't want either of the most important people in his life to worry about him.
> 
> He just wanted his family and friends to have a happy life like he did but without any worries or issues. 
> 
> The get together was good until Adora noticed red coming from Kyles sleeves. "Hey Kyle are you OK? You have something red on your sleeve" she said a little too loudly. Everyone turned to Kyle as he panicked. 
> 
> "Oh uh probably just some uh dirt...I'm going to go uh wash it off!" He said chuckling nervously. He stood up and ran to the bathroom.
> 
> Some people in the room looked worried while others confused. "Should someone check on him?" Glimmer asked quietly. Everyone feared the same thing.
> 
> Bow stood up planting a kiss on top of Glimmers head. "I'll go check on him" he smiled. Rogelio was about to protest but Bow shushed him. "Don't worry I'm sure it's nothing" he said but oh he was wrong.
> 
> When Bow entered the bathroom he saw something he did not want to see. Kyle was screaming while his sleeves were raised to reveal what looked like fresh cuts.
> 
> "GET OUT OF MY HEAD PLEASE" he begged crying. Bow stayed quiet until Kyle calmed down and walked in.
> 
> "I saw the cuts and heard you." 


	2. Let's Be Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle now has to tell the others the truth. But will be spill everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sad kyle so warning

Time froze for the blonde haired boy as Bow walked closer. Bow looked concerned and worried which Kyle HATED.

"Kyle...Do the others know...?" Bow asked quietly grabbing Kyles arms and looking at his bloody and bruised arms. Kyle shook his head slightly as a no and looked down ashamed.

He felt weak and useless since now his friends would always worry about him. He pulled his arms away from Bow and winced slightly.

"Kyle...Why?" Bow asked shaking slightly. Bow was feeling so many things at once knowing his friend was doing this. Kyle stayed silent and as a response Bow walked towards the door.

"B-Bow..? What are you doing??" Kyle asked panicking. Bow exited the door and blocked it so Kyle couldn't get out. "I'm sorry Kyle but I need to tell the others" Bow said walking away. Kyle pounded on the door "NO YOU DON'T!" He said tears streaming down his cheeks now.

Meanwhile Bow ran towards the others. Rogelio was panicking while Lonnie had to literally hold him down, Adora was leaning her head on Catra while the cat woman rubbed her back. Everyones attention directed to Bow when he arrived. 

"Is Kyle okay?" Glimmer asked him worry. Bow stayed silent for a while before shaking his head no. Rogelio stood up and started to growl loudly. "Grahh!" He said. Everyone looked confused before Lonnie answered. "He's asking what happened" she said. 

Bow gulped. "He had cuts and bruises all over his arm and was saying something about a voice in his head talking to him" he said looking down shaking.

Glimmer hugged Bow tight. "Okay so we need to-" she was interrupted by a loud crack. Everyone turned to see Kyle had somehow broken down the door. "Uh oh" he mumbled before sprinting.

It was so sudden it took everyone a moment to run after him. No he wasn't in trouble but they desperately wanted to help. 

Kyle had hidden in an air vent since he was small enough to and held his breath. The others were looking form him and he didn't like that.

Mermista and Frosta looked in the west side of the palace. Mermista splashing water everywhere and on anything looking for any reaction and Frosta looking in small spaces.

The rest took the rest of the place. Sadly Seahawk was looking near the place Kyle was hiding. 

Sea hawk and Kyle were kinda friends. Kyle was still a tad bit bitter from being thrown off a platform that one fine but he tried not to hold it against his friend. 

He turned pale as the air vent came off and he was met face to face with Sea hawk. The pirate gasped and reached for him. Kyle tried to crawl away but to no avail and was dragged by the feet towards the others.

Everyone was relieved to see Kyle except for Kyle. He got asked lots of questions but zoned out. Everyone paused.

"Kyle please talk we only want to help!"

"YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING"


End file.
